1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and has among its objects the reduction of bitterness due to bitter materials and the reduction of off-after-taste sensations accompanying other compounds added to foods, beverages, or pharmaceutical preparations. A particular object of the invention is the reduction of bitterness due to caffeine, quinine sulfate, and saccharin. Another object of the invention is the reduction of off-after-taste sensations associated with the use of artificial sweetening agents such as saccharin. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified. The abbreviation "ppm" used herein refers to parts per million.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Materials containing bitter substances such as limonin (orange juice, etc.), caffeine or other bitter xanthines (coffee, tea, etc.), and quinine or its salts (pharmaceutical preparations) have reduced palatability because they are bitter. Furthermore, foods and beverages containing artificial sweeteners such as saccharin and the like have both a bitterness and an off-after-taste which renders their use as sweeteners less desirable.
Presently, it is common practice to add materials which will mask bitter flavor or off-after-taste occurring in foods, beverages, and pharmaceutical preparations. This method, however, is less than satisfactory because the above condition still exists with equal intensity but, in addition, materials used as maskers also have an affect on the taste quality of the food, beverage, or pharmaceutical preparation. Another method for reducing bitterness and off-after-taste is to add agents which will chemically alter the compounds responsible for the above taste sensations.